A chance encounter
by RubyTuesday7
Summary: When Edward and Harry meet by chance on a deserted highway, they have no idea that their lives are about to change forever. Based on the phrase "Gas or ass". Basically shameless smut. M/M don't like, don't read.


Just a quickie, in more than one sense of the word ;D

Rated M for a reason, m/m sex, descriptive

Read and review

Harry slouched his shoulders, pulling his coat further up his neck in a feeble attempt to stay dry in the pouring rain. His backpack, protected by a water-proof cover, was heavy on his shoulders: right now, all Harry wanted to do was find somewhere dry – and preferably cheap – to spend the night.

After the war he had taken off, escaping the wizarding world less than an hour after decapitating _The Bastard,_ as Harry was prone to call him. The young man knew full well that his life would be reduced to nothing more than following public expectations if he stayed, and Harry found that he wanted more than that in life. The tipping point had been finding out that almost everyone he loved had betrayed him or was dead: the whole Weasley clan, Hermione, Harry's Griffindor room mates (excluding Neville) and nearly all of the Order had been spying on him for either the Ministry or Voldemort, and it was a discovery that shook Harry to the core. Of the rest of his loved ones, only Severus and Luna were still alive, the rest had perished in the final battle.

With Severus and Luna's blessing, Harry had run away to Canada. He had spent the summer and most of autumn there until the weather started changing and he crossed the southern border into the slightly warmer neighbouring country, America. He now found himself with nothing but a backpack containing a few clean pairs of clothes, a few maps, he wand and a sturdy pair of boots. While he was quite rich, there was no way for his to access his money in Gringotts without the wizarding world finding out, so Harry lived of the meagre amount of money he made doing odd jobs from town to town. While not plentiful, it was enough to sustain Harry, though he needed to find work in the next town if he wanted to avoid having to owl Sev for help. He was also unable to use large quantities of magic unless he was near a magical community, for fear of detection by government sensors. For the time, he was basically a poor, travelling squib.

Harry was shaken out of his musing thoughts about how a raven is like a writing desk (he had only recently read Alice in Wonderland, and had fallen in love with the fanciful tale) by the sound of an approaching car. Not willing to miss any chance on the deserted road, he stuck out his arm with one thumb raised. To his joy the car, a new-looking silver Volvo pulled over a few meters ahead of him. With a few quick steps he was at the window, which rolled down to reveal an incredibly attractive bronze-haired teen. "Where are you going?" the youth asked Harry. "To where ever the nearest town is. Can you give me a lift?"

The driver looked Harry up and down for a few moments. The tolls of war were visible on his face, parallel rows of scars running from his left temple to the right corner of his mouth, narrowly missing his left eye. Despite this the young man was quite handsome, and the driver found himself nodding his head. "I'm Edward. I live in a nearby town, I can drive you there. However, you should know, if you want a ride you will need to pay: either with gas or..." Making a point this time he looked Harry up and down with a lascivious grin.

Harry found himself studying the man for a few second before nodding. It was not the first time he had heard the phrase "Gas or Ass" and as he was soaked to the skin with icy rain, he wanted nothing more than to find a warm bed. If this was the price... well, honesty the man was quite appealing anyway. Harry cracked open the door, sliding elegantly into the warm car with his backpack resting between his knees. "I accept your terms. I cant offer petrol money but I am willing to make a payment in other ways. Do you know somewhere we can stop on the way to town?"

Edward grinned, having received the response he had hoped for. "Yep, not a problem." With that he slid the car into gear and shot off. The bronze-haired man drove a break neck speeds, wanting to have his fun with the gorgeous hitch-hiker. Harry simply watched him, not feeling like making conversation. Edward truly was handsome, and Harry felt his blood beat stronger with the thought of the teen pounding into him, or receiving his cock, whichever the driver preferred.

Unwilling to wait much longer, Harry reached over to Edward, stroking the bulge in his jeans that had formed while thinking of what he would do to the green eyed beauty. Harry grinned as he heard Edward's sharp gasp, happy to have such a responsive partner. "Excited, are we?" the passenger asked with a grin, sliding his thumb up to release the button on Edward's jeans. "Don't mind me" he murmured, sliding down the zip. Harry bit back a lusty groan when he discovered Edward's lack of underwear. Instead he reached in and wrapped his cool, callused hand around the man thick, lengthening cock. After a few moments of fondling Edward inside his trousers, Harry decided that he wanted more. In one smooth movement he slipped Edward's cock out of his trousers and this time, he could not help the groan that passed his lips at the sight of the man's monstrously big cock.

Harry's eyes glanced up at Edward, who was biting his lip and tightly gripping the steering wheel, struggling even with his super fast vampire mind to keep track of the road and Harry at the same time. His already worn control was shortening at the sound of Harry's groan and then, he felt it – a warm, wet heat surrounding his most sensitive flesh. Harry's lips descended on his cock, sucking drops of pre-cum off the tip while his warm tongue swirled at the slit. With a pop he pulled off the cock, then licked from Edward's balls, up to the head of his cock and back down again, pressing a kiss at the base. He soon rose back up, slipping his mouth over Edward's head once more and, spurned on by a moan that sounded somewhere above him, slid Edward's cock into his mouth until his nose rested in a nest of hairs and he could feel that glorious cock in his throat.

Edward moaned again, quickly turning off the main road and onto a small path meant for hikers. With the amount of rain they would not need to worry about being disturbed. Harry bobbed his head up and down on his partner's cock until he felt the car come to a stop, at which point he dipped his head once more, taking in the cock as far as he could, and swallowed a few times in quick succession. Edward moaned loudly, clenching his hands in Harry's hair, and came down the man's throat. Harry licked up every drop of the white liquid, licking his lips with a grin. "You little minx." teased Edward. "Well, you did such a good job of driving, I thought you deserved a reward." Harry laughed before asking "do you top or bottom?"

Edward imagined both in his mind and moaned. "Either... Both... You choose." Harry bit his lip, mulling it over. "I want your thick cock in my ass, pounding at my prostate, making me scream your name. Is that a problem?" Edward shook his head, biting back a moan at the mental image created, before Harry wound a hand into his bronze locks hand pulled his face close. "Good," he moaned, a passionately slammed their mouths together.

Edward was surprised by the kiss but found himself relaxing into it. The green eyed man was truly an exceptional kisser, his tongue confidently dominating the vampire's mouth. Just a suddenly as the kiss had started, it ended, with Harry pulling away insistently. Laughing at Edward's pout, he reached over the driver seat to grab a pair of levers. Pulling the first, Harry slid the driver seat back as far from the steering wheel as it could go. He then tugged on the second lever, causing the seat to recline, before climbing smoothly onto Edward's lap. The vampire, who had sat silently while his seat had been manipulated, smiled at the sensation of Harry's ass rubbing the hardening flesh between his legs – Vampire recovery time was not something to laugh at. As it was, Harry could not laugh since his mouth was completely occupied with Edward's, their tongues dancing a primal dance.

Once again Harry was the one to end the kiss, but this time Edward simply moved his lips to the man's neck, kissing and sucking on the soft skin. "Edward," Harry asked in a sultry voice, "how much do you like this shirt?" When Edward only made a non-committal sound against Harry's neck, the dark-haired man smiled. "Good," he moaned, grasping the blue fabric by the collar and ripping the shirt open, sending buttons flying around the car.

Happy with the amount of flesh available, Harry lowered his head to suck one nipple into his mouth, rolling his tongue over the tight bud. This drew a groan from Edward who, deciding to even the playing field, slid Harry's damp coat off his shoulders, tossing it into the back seat. Still not satisfied, he gripped the ends of Harry's black t shirt, slipping it off over his head and letting out an appreciative mummer at the sight of lightly tanned skin, mottled with pale scars, and covering long, lean muscles. Harry, who had pulled his head away so that Edward could remove his shirt, returned his lips to the pale man's body, ignoring his nipples to dip his tongue into and out of Edward's belly button. This elicited a giggle from Edward, who blushed lightly (though he had previously thought that this was impossible for vampires).

In response Edward's hands moved to tug Harry's jeans and boxers from his body in one smooth motion. This was impeded slightly by the fact that they were trying to fuck in a car and, while Edward did manage to remove his partners trousers, it was anything but smooth or elegant. Before Harry could comment on his lack of finesse, Edward's hand rose to where Harry's tongue was laving his chest and stomach and slipped a pair of fingers between his lips. Harry's tongue smoothed the digits in a manner reminiscent of his earlier blow job, completely covering the fingers with saliva before releasing them with a 'pop'. He then returned to the task of marking Edward's chest with bruising bites, soothing each one with a lave of his tongue and a kiss.

At the same time, Edward trailed his finger's down the green-eyed minx's back to his ass, circling the puckering muscle with saliva coated finger tips. When Harry pushed back against the fingers, Edward slipped the first one into his ass up the the knuckle. Harry, not experiencing any discomfort yet, pushed back harder against the probe, moaning in anticipation of being filled with Edward's monster cock. Seeing Harry's eagerness, Edward was quick to thrust in the next finger, scissoring them to stretch out the tight sphincter muscle. This time a slight wave of pain washed through Harry, but he ignored it in favour of the mountain of pleaser that was building, approaching it's peak at Edward rubbed against his prostate.

At Harry's cries of "Fuck me now", Edward decided he should do as he was told and fuck the little minx. Raising up Harry's hips, Edward aimed his cock at the man's clenching ass hole and, in one smooth movement, thrust up into the slightly older man. This caused a long groan from Harry that was equal parts pleasure and pain, so Edward, buried up to the hilt, paused to let him adjust. It was the longest 20 seconds of Edward's life before Harry relaxed and rocked back against him.

Taking this as a go ahead, Edward started pounding gently into the green-eyed man, loving the feeling of tight, warm muscles surrounding his cock. After a few moments of slow thrusting, Harry growled and took over, bobbing up and down on Edward's cock at a punishing rate. It was all the bronze-haired man could do to hold on to his partners hips for dear life and try not to cum immediately.

Enjoying the sensation of narrow walls surrounding his cock, Edward could feel Harry's approaching climax as the walls started to flutter around him, and moaned with the news that he could soon cum. Reaching down he wrapped a hand around Harry's hard red cock, pumping it a few times. "Oh god, oh god, oh EDWARD" Harry cried, spurting out his release and tightenig around the cock inside him. Edward followed a few seconds later with a hoarse cry of "CHRIST." Harry bobbed up and down a few more times, milking every drop, before stilling and resting agaisnt Edward with the man's cock still inside him.

They stayed like that for a few moments before they separated and dressed silently. Harry managed to recover all his clothing while Edward was left shirtless as Harry had destroyed the button-up. In silence they completed the drive back to town, both of them sneaking glances at the other until they arrived outside of Forks' only motel. Once the car pulled to a stop, Harry wordlessly clambered out, thankful that the rain had stopped. After only a few steps, he heard Edward's voice calling "Wait, wait." Turning back, he rose one eyebrow expectantly. "Will you tell me you name? Please?" Harry mulled it over for a few moments before shaking his head, "Nope, should have asked before you fucked me. Thanks for the lift, bye."

With that Harry made his way to the reception, ignoring Edward's calls. Giving up, Edward drove away, shaking his head at the slightly painful feeling gathering in his chest with every meter he got further away from the unnamed man. Returning home, Edward bravely faced cat-calls and whistles at the sight of his bite and scratch covered chest.

Try as he might, Edward was unable to put the encounter out of his mind for the rest of the week. The ache in in chest only intensified with ever passing hour – it felt like he was dying. In a last ditch effort to heal his son, Carlisle took the bronze-haired vampire to the hospital, determined to conduct a few human tests on him. In the end, it only took one thing for Edward to feel better: an introduction to his true mate.

"Edward, this is my new helper, Harry Evans."

"Yes, I believe we have met before."


End file.
